Darkness
by Chocolatlove
Summary: I am...sadly no good at summary's. But I can promise a hopefully excellent and exciting fic once I get into it. Please let me know what you think. It's basically a Harry Potter fic, with a twist.


ChapterOne

Spider Chase

The forest was dark and threatening, she had absolutely no idea as to where she was. Massive tree's surrounded her and she heard footsteps all around. The only thing she remembered was the car she had been traveling in crashing and a strange reddish light surrounding the vehicle before it crashed. She had a feeling that whatever it was that had caused the car to crash, it was not intentional.

The news had mentioned a murderer traveling through these parts. Perhaps he had caused this somehow! Her footsteps quickened to almost a run and she swore as she heard someone following her. Wispy fingertips stroked her on the arm and suddenly grasped her; parts of the fingertips were sharp and pierced her skin. She turned quickly to find herself face to face with an extremely large spider-like creature. All around it were thousands of smaller ones. What kind of hell had she wandered into?

"Ahhh!" A scream erupted from her lips as she fell back mentally on her martial arts training. She wrenched her arm from its grasp and fervently wished for a knife of some sort. She spun a quick round-house kick at the things head before she realized that the little ones had begun to climb up her legs. Their feet were also covered in sharp spikes. She cried out in pain as they dug deeply into her legs causing small burning sensations to spread throughout her entire body. Poison she thought, terrified of what it would do to her. She kicked the large spider again and sprinted off for the light she could see ahead through the trees. She was almost to the edge! A trail of baby spiders was left behind as they fell from her moving legs.

Moments before she would have made it a spider's foot wrapped itself around her leg and tore her from the ground, every spike in its foot digging holes into her leg. "I'm tired of being nice," She hollered, eyes glowing red with rage, "Let go of me!" With that she gathered her anger around her hands and literally threw it at the spider in the form of fire. It screeched insanely loud and threw her away from itself. Her head smacked painfully into a near-by tree. She would probably have a concussion, if she hadn't received one from the damn car wreck from before. This was NOT a good day. Reeling backwards in anger it prepared to strike again. But before it could she forced herself to grasp a hold of her anger once again and made it into fire. She threw the flames at the spider and ran for her life to the light that she could see so close by. Looking back over her shoulder once more she saw the things legs working madly to put out the flames on its body before she tripped and fell out of the woods and into somebody.

Harry grunted as someone crashed into his side head-on and caused them both to fall to the ground. He was pretty sure whoever had caused the fall wouldn't be feeling it as much as he would the next morning. "What is wrong with you? Running into people like that!" Harry growled this as he pushed the girl off of himself angrily. Ever since Sirus's death he had been testier then ever, his behavior was just another example of this. Before he would have asked her what was wrong and if she was okay. But now, Harry was just annoyed. He brushed himself off and suddenly felt very badly about the way he was acting. If Ron or Hermione had been there they wouldn't have let him get away with it.

So, thinking of his two best friends Harry forced himself to put out his hand to the girl. All the while hopping that she would be okay so he could get on with is walk and not be bothered anymore. "I'm sorry, you just surprised me. Are you okay?" Harry questioned cautiously. Unfortunately the girl didn't respond at all. "Just my bloody luck." Harry mumbled to himself as he, for the first time since the incident, studied the girl.

She had waist length dirty blond hair that was tangled; matted, and streaked with sweet, dirt, and blood. Her jeans were light at the top but covered in blood from the knees down. They had holes covering them. Some of the holes were bigger then a quarter but most were smaller. The smallest holes went all the way up to almost her shirt. Each hole was surrounded by a ring of blood, and most were still pulsing out dark red blood. Her t-shirt was once white though now most of it was covered in dirt and blood. She had a black messengers bag slung over her shoulder's and Harry thought he could see something moving behind it, making strange noises against her skin. Grimacing, Harry pulled out his wand and quickly grabbed the pack off of her raw shoulders. A large spider jumped out at his face faster then most could handle. It was lucky for Harry that being a seeker meant having great reflexes. He relied on this as his wand shot out and he hollered a spell for burning. It would have broken Hagrid's heart to see one of his pet's babies die like that. But Harry would just have to make sure Hagrid never found out.

As he put his wand away Harry noticed that the spider had been eating part of the girl's side. "My god," Harry whispered wiping the sweet off of his forehead "No wonder she's not answering. Quite suddenly he remembers something Hagrid had taught him about these creatures. The spikes on there feet contained small amounts of poison. But what made them so dangerous was the fact that each leg contained thousands of these poison tipped spikes and just one spider in itself could put a weak person into a coma. If not worse. Harry threw the bag over his shoulders and scooped the girl into his arms. Right now the only thing he could do for her was to take her to the nurse as quickly as possible.


End file.
